


The Only Thing To Do Is Hang The Sense Of It And Keep Yourself Occupied

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Fluff, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer to the Great Question, of Life, the Universe and Everything is going down on the one who needs it desperately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing To Do Is Hang The Sense Of It And Keep Yourself Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. and dracogotgame for the beta-check. Lots of HGTTG-references! ;-)

“Harry,” Ron mumbled, his eyes nearly bulging out of its sockets as he wiped a bit of saliva from the corner of his mouth. “You _do_ love me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Harry said, turning his head towards his boyfriend. He gently grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close, feasting on his warmth.  “You know that. We’ve been together for almost seven years. Do you still have doubts?”

“No doubts, sweetheart,” Ron said as he placed a kiss on his lover’s lips. “Absolutely no doubts. I didn’t realise that there are still things that I don’t know about you.”

“What things?”

“I never knew you were into BDSM.”

“Excuse me?” Harry said, raising his eyebrow. “You know I don’t like that kind of stuff. An occasional smack on my arse is fine, but...”

“I understand,” Ron said, frowning. “But why, sweetheart, do you expose me to _this_?” He pointed his finger towards their television.

“It’s just...”Harry began, but Ron raised his hand, silencing him.

“ _That_ -,” Ron spat, pointing to an image of a depressed robot. “-is absolutely _not_ funny.”

“I admit it has a lot of inside jokes...”

“Talking dolphins? Worshipping handkerchiefs? A suicidal robot who eerily sounds like Snape? You wanna give me permanent brain-damage?”

“I think you need a bit of persuasion,” Harry mumbled, rapidly dropping to his knees. He fumbled with Ron’s belt, who tried the best he could to stop him.

“I’m not in the moo... _aaaaaah_...”

“Keep your eyes on the screen,” Harry purred, licking a stripe over his lover’s lengthening cock. “Become one with it. Take it in to the root.”

“That’s something you should d... _oooooh_...”

Harry concentrated on the head, licking and tonguing the knob, which swelled rapidly, while loosely stroking his lover with his free hand.  He heard Ron mumbling incomprehensibly, while the cock in his mouth tightened with each suck.  One stroke combined with a sharp lick was all it took to make Ron explode in his mouth. Harry swallowed all his lover was giving him.

“And?” Harry asked expectantly. “Better?”

“So long, and thanks for all the fish,” Ron muttered absent-mindedly between satisfied sighs, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
